


Freudian Slip

by teamchasez



Category: NSYNC, Pop Music RPF
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: Lance said something during an interview that JC can't get out of his head.





	Freudian Slip

**Author's Note:**

> NSYNC-fiction.com has a challenge up for 1,000 words or less. I can't seem to write 1,000 words or less. So you guys are reaping the benefits of my word vomit.

Lance Bass finished the last of the dishes. The final plate dry and in the cupboard. He wiped the counters down before turning out the light and left the room. He frowned when he didn’t see JC in the living room. The bedroom was empty as well. The bathroom was clear too. 

Before he could search downstairs, movement at the sliding glass door caught his attention. Chip, one of their Australian Terriers they had rescued last year, stared inside. Lance smiled and changed directions heading out to the patio instead. There he found JC; sitting on one of the loungers near the pool. The view point stared out over the pool, the patio, the two swings on the veranda, and the valley beyond. Lance was sure JC wasn’t seeing the view. 

The fading light of sunset cast shadows on the patio. Normally when they sat outside low music would be playing. The bar next to the door he had just slip through held the controls. Speakers were placed around the patio so the music could be heard no matter what was going on. He and JC hosted many parties for friends. With summer coming, they were going to be hosted more too. One was already planned for Memorial Day weekend.

There was no music. Proving Lance had been right to be worried. JC had been in some sort of funk all day. Lance had no idea why. They did a smattering of media interviews for their upcoming Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony. *NSYNC was finally getting a star, even though the group hadn’t put out any music in over fifteen years, thanks to the dedication of their fans. He and JC handled the interviews because they had been the only ones in town. Joey and Chris, plus their families (both immediate and extended) were flying in tomorrow. Justin wasn’t slated to come in Sunday, the day before the ceremony. 

“Hey you,” Lance spoke as he climbed into the lounger next to JC. It was a double lounger, plenty big enough for two people, three if necessary. The lounger was equipped with an adjustable head for either side. Both were in the same upright position. Dale, Chip’s brother, laid in between JC’s legs with his head resting just above JC’s knee.

“Hey,” JC jolted at Lance’s voice before relaxing. “Need me to come and dry?”

Lance shook his head as he settled next to JC. As he stared out over the valley, he shifted his hand across the cushion until he met JC’s hand. A smile graced his lips when he felt JC’s fingers move to rest on his; his fingers slightly curling.

“Sorry. I didn’t meant to leave you hanging.”

“It’s okay,” Lance adjusted their hands so he could squeeze JC’s hand. “Just don’t think you’re sticking me with the dishes tomorrow.”

JC grinned. “I bet Mom will do them.”

Lance laughed. “Please let me be there when you ask her to do the dishes.”

JC chuckled. “Either she’d box my ears in or Diane will. Depending on who is closest.” His mom was flying in tomorrow for the ceremony as were Diane, Lance’s Mom, Stacy and Leyton, Lance’s sister and niece. They were all staying with them. Somehow. Leyton would probably crash on the couch in the living room. “Could probably con Leyton in to doing them.”

“How much cash you got on you?” At sixteen, the teenager would do just about anything as long as money was involved.

“Yeah.” JC laid his head on Lance’s shoulder as they quieted and stared across the patio. The sounds of the city were muted living far enough away. The community was quiet. It had been one of the major draws they had to the house when they purchased it a few years ago. Quiet. Far enough away from the city. He loved it. The open layout of the house. The view from the patio out over the valley. The small half basement big enough for studio for him as well as another room they turned in to storage for the things they acquired throughout the years. Which was a lot since Lance was kind of a hoarder. The friendly neighbors on either side of them. Even those further down the street. There had been plenty of get togethers. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked softly as the silence stretched on. Normally he didn’t mind the silence. Normally he would enjoy the quiet as he laid next to his boyfriend. Usually a lot closer. His head on JC’s chest. His arm across JC’s waist. His leg across his. Sometimes it was the opposite way with JC wrapped around him like an octopus. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” JC lifted his head from Lance’s shoulder and looked at him.

“You’ve been awfully quiet today. More than usual.” Lance rolled his head to stare at JC. “Is something wrong?”

“Why would anything be wrong?” JC asked with a smile. 

Lance cocked an eyebrow. JC hadn’t been able to lie to him since sometime in 2000 when armed with liquid courage, had kissed Lance’s surprised lips. 

JC sighed. “It’s nothing. Just thinking about some things.”

“Like…” Lance drew the word out slowly hoping JC would open up to him. He knew JC better than anyone else. Best friends. Brothers. Before morphing into something more. They had put each other through hell before finally realizing what they truly had in 2009. 

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” JC moved to sit up careful of the sleeping dog.

“JayCee…” Lance tightened his hold on JC’s hand refusing to let him leave. “Please…”

JC sighed and sat back on the lounger. He lifted his hand and rubbed Dale’s head purposefully not meeting Lance’s gaze. “It’s stupid really. It’s just something you said during the Access Hollywood thing and I can’t get it out of my head. It’s stupid.”

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothered you this much.” Lance tried to remember what he said during the interview he and JC did while they’d given Access Hollywood a tour of the Pop Up display they’d put together of all their old merchandise and memorabilia. He didn’t remember saying anything that would cause JC to get hung up over. The interview was pretty run of the mill. Bunch of laughs and jokes. He wasn’t sure what would be edited out. Again, nothing was too risqué. “Come on…” he turned toward JC laying on his side. The position caused him to have to let go of JC’s hand as he used that arm to prop his body up. Using his free arm, he reached out and placed it on JC’s arm between them. He ran his fingers up and down the skin in soft caresses. 

“You remember how you introduced us?” JC kept his eyes averted, continuing to pet Dale. Goosebumps broke out on his arm from Lance’s touch.

“Uhm…” Lance frowned as he thought back. “I said Lance and JC. Right? How else would I introduce us?”

“You introduced me with my last name. You said Lance and JC Chasez.”

Lance waited but nothing was forthcoming. “And? I guess it was weird since I didn’t say Lance Bass. Yours just kind rolls off after your name.” He said JC’s name as if he were introducing him. His voice light with laughter. The laughter died when JC didn’t smile. “I’m not seeing it.”

JC sighed. It really was stupid. He wanted to forget it but he knew Lance never would. “Introduce us how you did earlier.”

“Okay,” Lance gave JC a weird look. “Uhm…” He thought about the interview trying to remember his words. “Hello Access. It’s Lance and JC Chasez. Welcome to the Dirty Pop Up.” He spoke the words thinking he said a variation of that. “That it?”

JC nodded.

“Okay?” Lance said still not understanding. 

“Say it again without the last part…”

Lance did and still didn’t understand. So he repeated the words. Then again. Then again. “Hello Access. It’s Lance and JC Chasez. Hello Access. It’s Lance and JC…ohhh…” It finally clicked. _Lance and JC Chasez._ He made it sound like they were married. They weren’t. They talked about marriage, but they couldn’t. Then they could but never did. They liked how they were and didn’t feel the need to add a piece of paper. They’d been together 15 years broken up by a period of Hell Lance preferred not to think about.

_Lance and JC Chasez._

_Lance Chasez._

His heart skipped a beat. JC. Husband. Marriage. Rings.

“Yeah. Oh.” JC spoke softly. His fingers still stroked Dale’s fur. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Lance’s eyes. Ever since Lance said the words during the interview they kept repeating in his head. He was lucky Lance liked to talk because Lance had taken over the interview answering most of the questions. He had captured that ‘Lance and JC Chasez’ and held on tight. 

Lance hated how JC refused to look at him. Hated how he was closed off. Like he was wrong to think what he was thinking. He trailed his fingers up JC’s arm and across his chest and up until he cupped his jaw and turned JC’s head to look at him. “I thought you were okay with not getting married?” He asked when their eyes met.

“I am. I was… I mean…” JC sighed wanting to break eye contact, but Lance’s gaze held his. “I am.”

“JC…”

“Look I told you this was stupid. I’m fine. We’re fine.” JC gave his head a shake, causing Lance’s fingers to fall away from his chin. “I don’t know why I got wrapped up in that.” He gathered Dale in his arms and stood. “Come on. I’m sure there’s some housewife show on.”

“JC stop,” Lance climbed from the lounger and walked to his boyfriend. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t brush this aside.” Lance took the dog from JC’s arms and placed him on the ground. He opened the door wide enough for his dogs to slip through, then closed it before turning back toward JC. Without the dog for a shield, JC had crossed his arms. 

Lance lifted his hand and tugged at JC’s hand, pulling his arms apart. He held them both in his hands. “JC…” his words were soft and gentle waiting for JC to look at him. “Do you want to get married?”

JC wanted to scream _‘Yes!’_ Wanted to shout it out letting his voice echo over the valley. Wanted to neighbors to hear. Wanted those who lived on the other side of the valley to hear. But he held back. 

“What do you want?” Lance asked, his voice firm. 

“You.” JC answered automatically. 

Lance smiled at JC’s answer. “You have me.” He leaned forward and kissed JC’s lips. “What do you want JC?”

“I told you,” JC rolled his eyes affectionately. “You.”

“JC,” Lance’s tone meant no nonsense. “What. Do you. Want?”

JC stared at Lance. Dusk had fallen. Lance’s face was right in front of him. Those green eyes that held him captive for so many years doing so again right now. He opened his mouth to tell Lance the same answer as before. That wasn’t what tumbled out. “To marry you.”

Lance bit back the grin that threatened at the surprised look on JC’s. JC’s face morphed again as Lance lowered himself to one knee never breaking eye contact. Lance still held both of JC’s hands in his. “Will you marry me?”

JC’s lips parted in shock. No way had he heard correctly. No way had Lance just asked him… he gulped. He stared at Lance, down on one knee in front of him. The living room lights from the sliding door casted shadows of them. “Lance…” his voice was a low whisper, barely making a sound. Tears prickled and Lance blurred in front of him. “Yes.”

Lance grinned and quickly stood. He cupped his hands on either side of JC’s face and kissed him feverishly. 

JC took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist pulling him closer. “I love you,” he mumbled against Lance’s lips. 

“I love you JC,” Lance broke the kiss and pulled back just far enough to meet his eyes. “Next time I have a Freudian slip on TV, tell me.”

“You plan on attaching yourself to someone else?” JC smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“Just you… for the rest of my life.”


End file.
